


The Good Wife

by JenniferJF



Series: The O'Neills [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferJF/pseuds/JenniferJF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure unadulterated gutter. With maybe a bit of fluff.  And a kid. So, yeah, fluff.  But most parents will recognize this sort of thing. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nynaeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/gifts).



> Because she made the original comment which inspired this one.

Jack paused mid-motion. "Wait… Sam.. Is that…?"

She twisted beneath him, clutching his arm in a desperate attempt to get him moving again. "Eeee…. whaaa…" she managed to say before biting her lip on a low moan. He wasn't moving, but he was still right  _there_.

"I think I hear…" This time she didn't try to hide the groan as her hips rocked against his. "Oh… God… Sam. Stop. I think…"

Finally, collecting the last strands of what remained of conscious thought, she managed to whisper into his ear: "I. Don't. Give a shit." She moved against him, emphasizing each syllable.

"Sam…."

She pulled his mouth down to hers.

He forgot everything else.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2 year-old Matthew was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, contentedly chewing a cookie he'd pulled from the half-empty bag of Chips A'hoy opened before him.

Sam and Jack paused in the doorway upon seeing him.

"How did he…" she began at the same time Jack said, "I thought we'd agreed to…"

"I did. The top shelf."

They looked around the kitchen. Not a chair out of place. She opened the cabinet she'd stored the cookies in. Everything was exactly where it should be.

Except the bag of cookies. Which most certainly wasn't on the top shelf where she'd left it.

She turned back to her son. "Matthew, how did you…?"

He looked up, chocolate smeared across his chin and half-way up one cheek, and smiled innocently at her.

She looked over his head to Jack, who was wearing a nearly identical expression as he looked back across at her. She felt the flush spread across her features as she remembered exactly  _why_ the noise had seemed so unimportant earlier. "Does this make me a bad mother?" she asked.

Jack laughed. "No… Just a very  _good_  wife."


	2. Naps

"Mommy?"

She wasn't in the living room.

"Mommy?"

Not in the kitchen, either.

He stood in the hall and screamed one more time. Maybe she'd hear him there. "Mooommmyyyy…!"

"Matthew. Be quiet." Finally! Daddy's voice. They were in the bedroom.

He went to the bedroom door and pulled on the handle. "Mommy?" It was locked. No fair. "Mommy!"

"She's. Busy… Watch TV."

Why did Daddy always sound like that when he was napping? And why did they have to nap anyway? When Matthew grew up, he was never gonna take a nap.

No way.

He went back into the living room and climbed onto the sofa to wait. It was forever before Mommy and Daddy woke up and came out and by then he'd figured it out.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" she asked pulling him up onto her lap as she sat down on the sofa.

"They should give you an earlier bedtime at work. Then you wouldn't need to take naps."

The corner of Mommy's lip curved up, and she bit her lip like she was trying not to smile. Daddy just started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Matthew asked, looking at them in confusion. "It'd work."

Daddy looked at Mommy and raised one eyebrow. "What d'ya think, Carter? If you got to sleep more often at work, then maybe you wouldn't need so many naps..?"

Mommy turned bright red. But then, she usually did when Daddy called her that.


End file.
